


Brain Bleach

by Slashmommy



Category: Tatort
Genre: Christmas Party, Established Relationship, M/M, Not out to friends, slight Christmas smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashmommy/pseuds/Slashmommy
Summary: Nadeshda finds out about Thiel and Boerne when she drives them home from the office Christmas party.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Kudos: 4





	Brain Bleach

The office Christmas party had been fun and the alcohol had been flowing. Now it was getting late and things were winding down. Nadeshda and Silke looked at their two bosses and shook their heads. There was no way they could be allowed to get themselves home on their own and Mr. Thiel, Senior, was busy with it being the holidays. 

“I’ll take them,” Silke offered.

“No, it’s on my way, and I’ve got more room in my car.”

“Okay,” Silke agreed, but gave her a strange look that Nadeshda couldn’t interpret. “Come on, chef, time to go home.”

“Oh, we’re going?” Boerne asked, letting Silke manhandle him into getting up. “Come, Thiel, we’re going.”

“Not a dog, Boerne. I don’t come when you say,” Thiel grumbled.

"Yes, you do," Boerne retorted though it was difficult to understand as it had clearly struck him as funny and he'd started giggling.

Between them, Silke and Nadeshda managed to get the two of them into the backseat of her car. They were leaning against each other. Both of them seemed pretty well past tipsy, but luckily neither of them seemed to have gotten so drunk that she was worried about transporting them in her car. 

“Are you sure you don’t want Thiel in the front seat?” Silke asked, eying the pair who were starting to lean on each other. Thiel was smiling as he poked Boerne in the side a few times.

“No, this way, they’ll keep each other company and out of my hair while I drive. I’ll see you on Monday,” Nadeshda told Silke as she got in the driver seat. She noticed that when Silke waved farewell, she had a strange look on her face. 

As Nadeshda drove, she could hear one of her passengers whispering something so she took a second to check the rearview mirror. Boerne’s head was resting on Thiel’s shoulder and he was telling him something. Whatever it was, amused her boss as he gave a low chuckle in response to it. At least the two of them were amusing themselves and she didn’t have to worry about them. She really didn’t think about it, focusing on the surprising amount of traffic for the hour. She figured it was because it was so close to Christmas.

“Boerne,” Thiel said in a strangely strangled voice as Nadeshda heard some wet noises from the backseat.

Nadeshda checked her rearview mirror again, but this time she could only see Thiel. Glad to see that the light was about to change, she pulled to a stop. She prayed that she wasn’t wrong earlier and that Boerne wasn’t about to throw up in her car. 

Nadeshda turned to look in the backseat but just as quickly turned back to face the road, her face bright red. Boerne was definitely not in distress. The wet sounds she was still hearing were from him happily sucking off her boss. She’d never be able to forget seeing Thiel's hand in Boerne's hair as his head bobbed up and down, letting Nadeshda see far more of her boss than she'd ever wanted. This was not exactly a problem that she’d EVER thought she’d have, especially not with Thiel. 

"No, no, no, no, no. None of that," Nadeshda shouted which led to a choking noise from the backseat. “Boss, that’s Boerne!”

“Ms. Krusenstern, Frank is the only one allowed to tell me that I am not allowed to pleasure him and I doubt he will this time as he has always enjoyed my mouth,” Boerne stopped to explain.

“Boerne,” Thiel complained about Boerne shifting his attention from where it should have been.

“Since when?! WAIT, NO! I do NOT need to know that,” Nadeshda said, flinching when she heard the wet noises resuming. “NOT IN MY CAR!!!”

Thankfully they were almost to the house. She did her best to ignore any sounds that came from the backseat and gave a large sigh of relief upon pulling up in front of their building. 

“Out! You’re home,” Nadeshda said, steadfastly keeping her eyes front and center and not turning her head to see the men in her backseat.

“Boerne... Boerne, we’re here,” Thiel said, leading to a rustle of movement.

Doing her best to ignore them, Nadeshda could still hear them. She was never going to be able to forget the image of the two of them fooling around in the back of her car. With any luck, they were drunk enough that they wouldn’t remember any of it and it would NEVER be mentioned EVER. 

“I win,” she heard Thiel say.

“Papperlapapp, I win.”

“My dick disagrees.”

“Ah, but with the rules of our wager, I win either way. I manage to bring you off before we get home, and you provide satisfaction orally. I do not succeed in the limited amount of time that we had available and I get pounded into the mattress. Either way, I win.”

Nadeshda hit her head on her steering wheel before getting out of her car, coming around to the passenger side to slam the door shut behind the two men. Moving to stand before the two of them as they swayed on the sidewalk, she held out her hand.

“Give me your keys, professor,” she demanded. Once she had them in hand, she quickly opened the exterior door and ran up the stairs to open Boerne’s apartment. Leaving the door open, she headed back out. By the time she got back to the exterior door, Boerne and Thiel had just barely managed to get inside the building and Thiel had Boerne pressed up against the mailboxes. She REALLY didn’t need to see Thiel tongue wrestling with Boerne on top of everything else. 

“Your door is open. Get out of the hall already,” she said, glaring at the two of them. 

Boerne didn’t bother to stop kissing and just reached a hand out for his keys. Dropping them into his palm, Nadeshda sighed and beat a hasty retreat, slowing only to make sure the exterior door was closed behind them, just in case.

Sitting in her car for a few minutes, Nadeshda broke down laughing. The whole situation was ridiculous. It was embarrassing and awful, but she had to admit it was funny. The two of them would never live it down. She decided that if they said anything, she’d let them stew. Maybe she could get her car detailed out of it...


End file.
